


Weird Together

by HeadEmptyJustAnime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A large amount of gay panicking, Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), How Do I Tag, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kindaichi is just flustered the whole time, Kindaichi's quirk is so so weird, Kunimi wants to go back to bed, M/M, Onions are mentioned far too much, Rated T for swearing, Then he is wide awake, This ship needs more love, Until he meets Kindaichi, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadEmptyJustAnime/pseuds/HeadEmptyJustAnime
Summary: Kunimi had an... interesting quirk.It was one of those quirks that people would look at and say, "Oh wow! That's so cool! I wish I had that quirk!" Kunimi politely disagreed. No, his quirk was not cool. It got him into countless embarrassing situations.Such as this one.
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Weird Together

**Author's Note:**

> I adore KinKuni, so I had to write something for them! Honestly, this fic has just further confirmed that I have no idea what's going on inside my head. 
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoy the KinKuni Mha oneshot that nobody asked for!

Kunimi had an… interesting quirk.

It was one of those quirks that people would look at and say, “Oh wow! That’s so cool! I wish I had that quirk!” Kunimi politely disagreed. No, his quirk was not cool. It got him into so much trouble that over the years, all the embarrassing situations had started to blur together.

He could still, to this day, clearly remember the moment his quirk manifested. An innocent four year old him had held up a crude drawing of a flower to his mom, asking her what she thought. His mom immediately replied that it was a horrible drawing, and looked nothing like a flower. She then clapped her hands over her mouth, horrified. Kunimi had started to cry, and she tried to comfort him, saying that she had no idea why she said that. It had been quite the mystery for about a week. However, a few more incidents like that one led to his parents realizing what his quirk is. It was a quirk that many could consider villainous, and one that he couldn’t turn off. Kunimi’s quirk was called Bearer of Truth. Basically, whenever he asked a question, the person he was asking had to answer with the truth. As you could probably imagine, it got him into endless mortifying situations.

Such as this one.

It was a warm Saturday morning, and Kunimi was still more than seventy five percent asleep. Really, the amount of effort it had required to get out of bed this morning was pitiful. Kunimi was sure he looked like hell, and one glance in a store window confirmed it. There were dark bags under his eyes, and he hadn’t bothered to comb his hair, leaving it a disheveled mess. Kunimi wished he could say that he cared.

A man in a business suit walking the opposite direction tripped, and fell down to the sidewalk.

“Are you okay?” asked Kunimi, mildly concerned. Though not that concerned, because his sympathy for others was practically nonexistent.

“No, actually, I’m not!” the man snapped. “I might get fired from my job, my girlfriend just broke up with me, and my life is in shambles!”

The pedestrians around them gave the man weird looks. Kunimi mentally berated himself for once again getting into a stupid situation with his quirk. It was only seven in the morning. Way too early for this shit.

The man rubbed his forehead, and stood up. “What the hell just happened?” he muttered. Throwing a distrusting look at Kunimi over his shoulder, he walked away.

Kunimi sighed, and continued down the street towards the convenience store. For some reason, his mom needed him to get eggs at seven AM. Well actually, he knew the reason. She was making cookies, and had only figured out that they had no eggs when she was halfway through the recipe. Thus the reason why Kunimi was entering a convenience store at this hour, an hour when any sensible person would be fast asleep.

The store was nearly empty; Kunimi only saw a few other people. He found the eggs easily and turned, wanting to leave as quickly as possible so he could go back to sleep. It was at this moment that he collided with a boy a few inches taller than himself.

The boy yelped, and Kunimi nearly dropped the eggs he was holding. After steadying his grip on the egg cartoon, Kunimi looked up at the boy he had run into. He had a large build, and weird spiked up black hair. _He kinda looks like an onion_ , Kunimi mused.

“I am so sorry!” the boy exclaimed. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” said Kunimi. He frowned. “What about you? Are you okay?” As soon as the question left his mouth, he cringed internally, knowing all too well what would happen next.

“Well, I mean,” the boy started in a rush, “Physically I am perfectly okay, but mentally? Ha, well that’s another story. In this moment I guess I’m pretty okay mentally though you are really cute and I might be gay panicking a bit and _holy shit why am I saying all of this_?” He broke off, entire face flushing crimson.

Kunimi felt his own face heating up. _God, this is so embarrassing._ “Uh, yeah, sorry about that,” said Kunimi sheepishly. “That’s my quirk. It forces people to tell the truth.”

“Oh,” said the boy, “Huh. That’s a pretty powerful quirk. A lot better than my own quirk. Mine is really weird, people tell me that all the time. I can grow onions out of the tips of my fingers. Kinda useless, though I can make people cry. Not that that’s a good thing. And- oh sorry, I’m rambling.” The boy blushed even more, which Kunimi hadn’t thought was possible.

Kunimi shuffled awkwardly. Of all the embarrassing moments caused by his quirk, this one really wasn’t so bad. He could easily list several that were so much worse. But for some reason, he felt much more flustered than normal. _Holy fuck_ , Kunimi realized, _I’m attracted to the onion boy!_

Kunimi coughed slightly. He should leave right now, before this got any worse. “Well, I think I’m gonna go,” said Kunimi weakly. “Was there anything else you wanted?” As soon as the words slipped past his lips, Kunimi wanted to smack himself in the face. _Oh my god, why did I ask that? Why am I so fucking stupid?_

The boy looked Kunimi right in the eyes. “I want your number, ‘cause I think you’re super cute and I want to get to know you more but I’m too scared to ask and _oh my god it’s happening again_.”

Kunimi’s face felt like it was on fire. “Um,” he said, flustered, “I mean, I guess you can have my number. I wouldn’t mind giving it to you.”

The Onion boy’s eyes brightened. “Really? I thought for sure you would say no. People usually just think I’m weird.”

Kunimi shrugged. “You are weird. But I’m weird too.”

“We can be weird together,” said the Onion boy.

“We can be weird together,” agreed Kunimi.

When Kunimi arrived home with the eggs, he was in a joyous mood. His mom found this extremely suspicious, given the grumpy mood he had been in when he left. She questioned him, but Kunimi kept his lips sealed. She wasn’t the one with a quirk that forced people to tell the truth, after all. And there was no way in hell he was telling her that the reason for his happiness was that he now had one Kindaichi Yutaro’s number saved in his phone.

Yes, all the embarrassing situations had started to blur together. But Kunimi was sure that this one would stick out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Kudos or a comment would be much appreciated! 
> 
> Lol I never know what to put here.


End file.
